Kelly Rötlich III
Kelly "Katze" Rötlich III, simply known as "Kelly" or "Katze" later on in the war, was a descendant of a legendary military and political leader by the same name. Although considered an honor to have such a name, it was more of a burden. Simply put, it was difficult to compare to the woman who delayed the outbreak of World War III and helped set the foundations for surviving it. Rötlich was only slightly above average in comparison, and not of the same serious nature as her ancestor. A newly promoted first lieutenant and second in command of "Katze Company," a EuroForce Special Operations group comprised mostly of Germans, her combat experience was minimal at the fall of Berlin. She was amongst the first called to the battlefield and one of the last to leave. Her survival was a miracle, and she had full intention of dying to make sure that others could escape. What saved the Oberleutnant, now the 25 year old unofficial Captain of the nearly disentigrated Katze Company with its leader dead, was the squad she had been working with. Kelly was kicking and screaming in the process of being dragged away, until realizing that endangering her team and herself like that would be pointless. Her country had fallen and her chance to prove herself seemed gone, for now. With the Union crumbling around her, one could only imagine the difficulty of trying to stay sane, especially when people looked to you for answers. And yet, despite the tragedies, Rötlich intends to lead the remnants of her team and her nation against the Carceral State- with a vengeance. No matter what it takes, what they will have to go through to match their brutal force, Katze Company intends to match it. Appearance Approximately 5' 7, 130 pounds, and of a relatively athletic build, Kelly was still considered a bit small in comparison to some of her fellow special operative peers. She has mild brown eyes, and has found herself too lazy to ever try dying the dirty blonde hair that made her seem the spinning image of the Rötlich from the 21st century. Before the Battle of Berlin, Kelly had virtually no scars. However, due to how actively she engaged the enemies, Rötlich has since earned a lifetime worth of battle scars. Personality and Traits Kelly "Katze" Rötlich always tried to make light of her job. Although she understood the serious nature of it and took it up when necessary, she was known for popping out of a bush in training exercises and scaring some recruits- even people- half to death and laughing with the person about it. One could argue that for someone who went through the rough training she was considered a little too light-headed. However, when the time called for it, Katze displayed quite some bravery. When your back is up against the wall, one discovers what they are truly capable of. She did show signs of extreme panic in the fall of Berlin though, demonstrating that despite the infamy associated with her name, she was still perfectly human. An interesting side note was her reaction to the subconscious need to live up to her family's name. This was a big reason for attempting to sacrifice herself and go out with a bang for the people she was sworn to protect- the other being unable to comprehend of a life beyond this horror. It was always a point of contention. Being compared to the original Kelly Rötlich was always an extreme annoyance, especially since even she had a tendency to do it and felt like a failure in comparison. It would eventually get to the point that in order to avoid such a thing that she renamed herself in honor of the nearly fallen "Katze Company." This lack of contrast allowed her to be her own person. As a member of the EuroForce's Special Operations unit, she was considered "the weapons master," able to work with most weapons, even CS ones. Like the rest of her team, Katze was quite capable of killing silently and fending for herself- and had no problem with doing so. Although before the Battle of Berlin she believed in "honorable combat" (for the most part), sparing enemies that surrendered, her hatred towards the Carceral State and need to improve/survive has begun to twist this. The girl was also listed as speaking four languages on official recordss, although the only ones she most commonly spoke were English and German. Equipment With the Fall of Berlin, she lost much of her standard equipment and has since resorted to using whatever becomes available to her. Katze and her team though have since gotten their hands on the armor of fallen Carceral State soldiers and modified it with help from underground rebel forces. The helmet is arguably the most important feature. The visor is nearly shatterproof and displays battlefield information upon verbal request, such as determining range of a target or the vital signs of the armor's wearer. A minor feature is protection from extreme glare, and the visor turning green to activiate night vision. The lower part of the helmet is retractable, allowing for someone to see the identity of the person if needed. When retracted, however, the perks of a multi-lingual translator, suppressed communication ability, and a filter are lost. The material and build of the armor, while not quite up to grade with the CS Imperates, is impressive. It is incredibly resilient to fire, high acidity levels, and is environmentally controlled. Shots from standard calibers can be dispersed effectively, although enough shots can easily damage the user- especially of the explosive or higher grades. The protection does not result in a loud clanking- as a matter of fact, combined with the training, a soldier can easily step silently (so long as puddles are avoided). Unfortunately, no stealth feature has been successfully installed in the case of Rötlich's armor. Her handgun of choice is the Walther P399, a double-barrelled handgun capable of packing a punch with use of its special ammunition and near absence of recoil, while fully automatic weapons and explosives have proven to be another great friend. Quotes "...I am not Kelly Rötlich. I'm just named after her and family genetics have cursed me with looking way too much like her. No, it's not fate, and I really don't need to hear about the parallels..." '' ''"We will avenge Deutschland, no matter what it takes. This is a promise, and Katze Company keeps their promises." Category:European Union Category:Germany Category:EuroForce